


What Happens in Vegas

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Images, Gen, Multimedia, Not Veronica Mars: The Movie Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: It’s just another day for Veronica at Mars Investigations when a potential client drops in.  Her name is Lydia Bennet, and she has something of an unusual request.





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013.

It’s just another day for Veronica at Mars Investigations when a potential client drops in. Her name is Lydia Bennet, and she has something of an unusual request. Three years ago, a man named George Wickham nearly ruined her life by attempting to sell a tape of them having sex. Although Lydia has moved on from the scandal, she feels she can’t completely lay the matter to rest until she talks to him one more time. She has to know why.

Her story immediately resonates with Veronica, and although Ms. Mars doesn’t think speaking to Wickham will bring Lydia peace, she agrees to take the case. She tracks George down to Las Vegas, where he’s living life as a high-rolling gambler and notorious playboy.

Veronica and Lydia head to Vegas to close the case, but it turns out they’re not the only ones interested in Wickham. Gigi Darcy, another survivor of a relationship with Wickham, has also tracked George to Vegas. And she has an agenda of her own. It seems George has made threats the Darcys again. With William on his honeymoon and unreachable, Gigi has gladly taken matters into her own hands, vowing that she’ll make sure he never darkens her door again. Somewhat reluctantly, the three women combine their resources in order to resolve the problem of George Wickham.

The straightforward, nothing case turns into a dangerous and life-threatening situation. Wickham’s gotten involved with some of the deadliest criminals in Vegas. He’s clearly out of his depth, placing himself, along with Veronica and company, in the line of fire. Meanwhile, tensions run high between Lydia and Gigi as they struggle to reconcile their different personalities, backgrounds, and experiences with George Wickham. And much to Veronica’s chagrin, her clients are not the only ones with an ex in sin city.

Will Lydia finally get the answers she so desperately needs? Will Gigi be able to prove her independence and successfully remove Wickham from her life? Can Veronica juggle a potentially explosive case while unexpectedly facing her own “epic” past? And will these three women have to save a villain in order to make sure justice is done?

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tumblr is in the process of imploding, I'm moving my little AU/edit/ficcy posts over here to keep them from being lost entirely should my blog be deleted.
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://commas-and-ampersands.tumblr.com/post/73660881761/moon-cat-of-misandry-veronica-mars-lizzie).
> 
> I actually really like these AUs, but I'm not sure I'll ever get around to giving them the proper attention they deserve. If anyone wants to do that themselves, you are more than welcome! Just be sure to let me know so I can enjoy it too.
> 
> Also from tumblr, my original tag thoughts:
> 
> #i will spoil you for my imagined ending #gigi will somehow do what her brother couldn’t with george #and then she will talk to william and let him know just how much his patronizing has hurt her #lydia will totally get over it #and i think in the end she’ll find she doesn’t need anything from george #not even an answer #they do have to save george to take down bigger criminals #and gigi uses darcy family clout to get him in witness protection #so he will never be heard from again #and yeah veronica and logan totally make out #obvsly she does way more awesome things #but in addition to that she and logan totally make out #oh and somebody totally punches george #i’m thinking gigi #although emotionally i want it to be lydia #oh and of course veronica has to introduce him to mr. sparky#logan can punch him too #it’ll be a new slots game
> 
> My thoughts on how this would end are more or less the same, except now I am positive that everyone and their dog gets to punch George in the face.


End file.
